13-WEEK SUBCHRONIC STUDIES of Phenolphthalein: at 5 dose levels plus controls. Additional rats shall be treated for use in clinical lab studies at days 5 and 21, after which they shall be sacrificed. The clinical studies include hematology and clinical chemistry at days 5 and 21 in the special treated animals, and on day 90 in the main study rats. SMVCE shall be conducted in both rats and mice using core study animals. Blood smears shall be obtained from mice only at termination for use by NTP in micronuclei determination.